


Boyfriend

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, top!jaemin
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ฉันรักน้องแจมินที่เป็นแฟนหนุ่มแบบนี้ T_Tใช่ค่ะ ดิฉันเป็นลัทธิ top!Jaemin





	Boyfriend

**อีมินฮยองถอนหายใจเป็นรอบที่ร้อยของวัน** เขาหลับตาแล้วค่อย ๆ ลืมขึ้น มือคลำวนอยู่ที่หัวตาด้วยความอ่อนล้า นาฬิกาดิจิทัลบนจอคอมพิวเตอร์บอกเวลาเกือบเจ็ดโมงเช้าแล้ว _นี่เขาปั่นงานจนไม่ได้หลับได้นอนอีกแล้วเหรอ_

ตระหนักถึงความบ้าพลังของตัวเองแล้วก็ชักหวั่น มินฮยองจัดงานเซฟงานขึ้นไดรฟ์เตรียมนำไปปรินต์ที่ร้านในมหาวิทยาลัย แล้วลางสังหรณ์ของเขาก็เป็นจริงในวินาทีถัดมา

เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้น แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่เสียงนาฬิกาปลุก

หน้าจอปรากฏชื่ออันคุ้นเคยที่ทำให้เขาต้องถอนหายใจเป็นรอบที่หนึ่งร้อยเอ็ด แต่ก็ยื่นมือไปกดรับทันที

“ว่าไง”

“รับเร็วจัง” ปลายสายทำเสียงประหลาดใจ “อย่าบอกผมนะว่าพี่ยังไม่ได้นอนตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน”

“…”

มินฮยองไม่ตอบ แต่ให้ความเงียบเป็นการยอมรับ

“…” ปลายสายก็เงียบไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะเอ่ยเสียงเรียบนิ่ง “เดี๋ยวผมไปรับ วันนี้เรียนแปดโมงครึ่งใช่ไหม”

“อืม…”

“อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงเจอกัน”

แล้วสายก็ตัดไป

มินฮยองเกาหัวตัวเอง เห็นทีเขาคงทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากอาบน้ำแต่งตัว รอให้คน ๆ นั้นมารับนั่นแหละ

* * *

**ครึ่งชั่วโมงถัดมา** รถยนต์สีดำของนาแจมินจอดรถเทียบหน้าหอพักของเขา ตรงเวลาเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมาตลอด

พอมินฮยองเดินเข้าไปใกล้รถ ก็ได้ยินเสียงปลดล็อก เขาเปิดประตูเข้าไปนั่ง เครื่องปรับอากาศเย็นฉ่ำปะทะใบหน้า แจมินประจำอยู่ที่ที่นั่งคนขับ สวมแว่นสายตาและมองตรงไปบนถนนตรงหน้า

“เอ่อ…”

ไม่มีคำทักทายสักคำ

มินฮยองไม่ทันเอ่ยอะไรอีก แจมินก็เหยียบคันเร่งพารถกลับสู่ถนนเส้นหลักมุ่งหน้าสู่มหาวิทยาลัย มินฮยองควานหาเข็มขัดนิรภัยมาคาด ในใจรู้สึกผิดจนไม่กล้าขัดบรรยากาศนิ่งเงียบของคนข้างกายขึ้นมาเลย

ไม่ต้องพูดเขาก็รู้ แจมินโกรธมาก เรื่องที่เขาทำงานจนไม่ยอมหลับยอมนอน

รถแล่นเรื่อยมาจนถึงสี่แยก แจมินจอดรถตามสัญญาณไฟ ส่วนมินฮยองนั่งกุมมือ ไม่รู้ว่าควรเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาอย่างไร

“วันนี้ส่งงานเหรอครับ”

กลับเป็นคนอารมณ์ไม่ดีที่เริ่มก่อน

มินฮยองละล่ำละลักตอบกลับไป “อื้ม รายงานภาษาอังกฤษ”

“เห็นทำมาตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ที่แล้ว เพิ่งเสร็จเอาเมื่อเช้าเหรอครับ”

“…”

รู้สึกเหมือนโดนอาจารย์ดุอยู่เลยอะ

มินฮยองเจ็บปวดใจเหลือเกิน แต่ทำได้แค่ยิ้มแห้ง ๆ

“ก็…ฉันหัวแล่นตอนกลางคืนนี่นา”

แจมินไม่พูดอะไรอีก สัญญาณไฟเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียว รถจึงทะยานสู่มหาวิทยาลัยต่อไป

* * *

**ในที่สุดพวกเขาก็มาถึงมหาวิทยาลัย** แจมินจอดรถในที่ประจำใกล้กับคณะของพวกเขา ทว่าเมื่อดึงเบรกมือขึ้น กลับยังไม่ดับรถ

มินฮยองหันไปทำหน้างงใส่คนอายุน้อยกว่า

“ไม่รีบขึ้นไปเรียนเหรอ”

“อีกตั้งชั่วโมง พี่จะไปเปิดห้องเรียนหรือไง”

“ก็จะไปปรินต์งาน…”

“ผมโกรธ”

แจมินโพล่งขึ้นมา ก่อนจะเบนสายตามามองเขา

แม้จะคบกันมาได้หลายเดือนแล้ว แต่สายตาของนาแจมินก็ยังคงเป็นสิ่งที่มินฮยองไม่อาจต้านทานได้ เคยมีคนบอกเขาว่า เสน่ห์ของแฟนหนุ่มของเขาคือรอยยิ้มและนัยน์ตา ก่อนหน้านี้มินฮยองไม่เคยเชื่อเลย จนมาเจอกับตัวเองจึงได้ตระหนักว่า สายตาของแจมินไม่ได้แค่เต็มไปด้วยเสน่ห์ล้นเหลือ แต่ยังสร้างแรงกดดันมหาศาลให้กับคนที่เขาไม่พอใจได้ด้วย

ปกติมินฮยองไม่เคยได้รับสายตาเช่นนี้ ยกเว้นตอนที่เขา_ดื้อ_มากจริง ๆ

“ขอโทษ…” เขาพูดเสียงอ่อน

“รู้ใช่ไหมว่าผมโกรธเรื่องอะไร”

“เรื่องที่ไม่ดูแลตัวเอง”

“ผมบอกกี่รอบแล้ว ทำไมพี่ชอบฝืนตัวเองแบบนี้ แล้วจะเรียนรู้เรื่องได้ยังไง”

มินฮยองหน้ามุ่ย เถียงอะไรไม่ออกสักคำ ยิ่งเห็นสายตาดุ ๆ ใต้กรอบแว่นของแจมินบวกกับความง่วงจากการนอนไม่พอ เขาจึงทำได้แค่นั่งเงียบ ๆ

แจมินถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะเอี้ยวตัวไปเบาะหลัง ควานหาอะไรบางอย่างมายื่นให้เขา

มินฮยองมองของตรงหน้าอย่างประหลาดใจ

“ดื่มก่อนขึ้นไปเรียน ข้าวพี่ก็ยังไม่ได้กิน ผมซื้อคิมบับไว้ให้ในนี้” ถุงพลาสติกจากร้านสะดวกซื้อถูกยื่นมาให้ “กินด้วยนะ ถ้าไม่กินผมโกรธจริง ๆ ด้วย”

“…นี่ก็โกรธอยู่ไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“มินฮยอง”

แจมินเรียกเขาเสียงเข้ม จนเจ้าของชื่อได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งใส่ แล้วรับของพวกนั้นมาด้วยความรู้สึกขอบคุณอย่างแท้จริง

“ขอบคุณมากนะ”

“ถ้าพี่ไม่มีแฟนแบบผมนี่คงแห้งตายคาหอไปแล้ว”

“จ้า แจมินเป็นแฟนที่ดีที่สุดเลย”

พอเขาพูดแบบนั้น แจมินก็หลุดรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ออกมา ทำเอามินฮยองยิ้มตาม

“หายโกรธแล้วนะ”

“พี่ก็อย่าดื้ออีกแล้วกัน”

มินฮยองไม่กล้ารับปาก และแจมินก็รู้ดีด้วยว่าเขาไม่มีทางทำเช่นนั้นได้ ตารางชีวิตการทำงานของมินฮยองไม่ค่อยเหมือนชาวบ้าน มีไอเดียตอนดึก ปั่นงานข้ามคืน แล้วแหกตาไปเรียน เสร็จแล้วค่อยกลับมานอนตอนกลางวัน ใช้ชีวิตเป็นค้างคาวไปได้

“เช้านี้แจมินก็มีเรียนใช่ไหม”

แต่แจมินกลับส่ายหน้า “มีตอนบ่ายครับ พี่เลิกเรียนแล้วบอก เดี๋ยวมารับไปกินข้าว แล้วไปส่งนอนที่หอ”

มินฮยองพยักหน้ารับ ทำท่าจะเปิดประตูออกไปแล้ว แต่แจมินคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ก่อน

มินฮยองกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ใส่ “อะไร”

แจมินยิ้มหวานใส่เขาขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย และมินฮยองรู้ทันทีว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น

คนอายุน้อยกว่าเคลื่อนหน้ามาใกล้แล้วกดจูบเบา ๆ ลงบนริมฝีปากเขา เป็นจูบที่เหมือนการทักทายกึ่ง ๆ จะหยอกล้อ ใช้เวลาไม่นานก็ผละออกไป

“ตั้งใจเรียนนะครับ”

มินฮยองพยักหน้ารับ พึมพำเสียงเบาว่า “นายด้วย” แล้วรีบหอบข้าวของพร้อมกับหน้าร้อน ๆ ของตัวเองลงจากรถไป

เมื่อเขาหันหลังกลับมามองรถของแจมิน มินฮยองก็อ้าปากค้าง

_…รถแจมินฟิล์มใสจนเห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างที่ประดับอยู่บนหน้าของเจ้าของรถอย่างชัดเจน_

ไม่ต้องเดาเลยว่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่จะมีใครเห็นไปแล้วบ้าง

_โอ๊ย นาแจมินนนนนนนนนนน!!!_

มินฮยองได้แต่กรีดร้องอยู่ในใจ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ฉันรักน้องแจมินที่เป็นแฟนหนุ่มแบบนี้ T_T
> 
> ใช่ค่ะ ดิฉันเป็นลัทธิ top!Jaemin


End file.
